Mass Effect: Destroy
by MonstersGlory
Summary: In 2186 the entire galaxy waged war with the reapers, outnumbered and out gunned the people of the galaxy all but gave up. But hope was given to them in the form of Commander Shepard. She united the waring races in the fight against the Reapers When all seemed lost, they emerged victorious. The decimated the Reaper forces, retreated back into dark space. The war supposedly won...
1. Prologue: Grand Theft Spaceship

Destroy.

Prologue: Grand Theft Spaceship

In 2186 the entire galaxy waged war with the reapers, outnumbered and out gunned the people of the galaxy all but gave up. But hope was given to them in the form of commander Shepard. She united the waring races in the fight against the Reapers When all seemed lost, they emerged victorious. The decimated the Reaper forces, retreated back into dark space. The war supposedly won, but their hero lost.

The races now co-exist in a fragile peace, though they believe the war is over...

...It's only just begun.

*Cue Dramatic music

2187, exactly one year after the war.

"Look at all this crap" Joker indicated the set of Shepard action figures on display. "Who actually used to buy this" James winced, he had owned a full set up until recently.

"Their just for kids loco" he said trying to brush past the figurines. They prowled the museum for another hour before finding what they wanted. Joker hobbled over to the Normandy excitedly.

"Ah theirs my baby!" James followed him over but instead of calling the ship by pet names he looked it over.

"You think they kept the fuel in it?"

"Yeah it's mandatory now all ships on the citadel must have some for emergency purposes"

"Si" He ran his hand along the hull "You sure about today? Esteban could always do it instead"

"No there is no Normandy without me" He said firmly."Besides Cortez wouldn't know how to fly the ship"

"Ok Loco, we should clear out before security get suspicious"a guard in the corner eyed the slightly suspicious pair.

"We wait on Jack's signal?"

"The memorial is at-" he looked at his watch "Eleven we have seven minutes, that doctor we found better get hear soon"

"That doctor you found" Joker said pointedly, mistrust laced into his voice.

"What don't trust him loco?"

"I don't"

"Who doesn't Jeff trust?" they both span around to face the doctor. He was short, with ginger hair and blue eyes.

"Uh no one Dr Leo" The doctor pricked up his eyebrows disbelievingly, but shrugged it off.

"It's Dr Shepard" He corrected emotionlessly. Very much reminding them of the commander

"Sure" Joker folded his arms still regarding him carefully. James looked from one to the other, hoping his friend wouldn't try to start a fight with the medic. "If your the commander's brother" Joker crossed his arms. and gave him a questioning look "How come you don't look like her?" The doctor remained expressionless and sighed.

"I look like my mom, she looked like dad" He typed on his Omni Tool, pulling up an old holo "This proof enough for you" The holo showed the doctor, but much younger and was surrounded by no less than seven similar looking siblings. The girl sat next to him had unnaturally bright red hair, and green eyes. She grinned widely at the camera, showing off gaped teeth.

"Wow is that the Commander?" Vega poked at the image.

"Yeah that's Blake" he taped the tool again, the bright orange interface vanished. "So trust me now" He said holding a hand out for Joker.

"Okay" Jeff begrudgingly took his hand. "How long now?"

"Five minutes till showtime" He held out his watch "lets do this"

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Citadel Tower, Citadel Landing, Bouros 10.55am

Jack sat uncomfortably in the third row. Wear something appropriate they said. She fitted in the uncomfortable clothing she had bought only for the day. She slouched back in her seat

"Nearly eleven" she muttered. Two more minutes of listening to Hackett drone on about the war was still painful to listen to.

"Ladies and gentlemen the unvaleing" Hackett walked over to a statue with a black cloth draped over it. She glanced down at her watch Good 5...4...3...Jack sent the signal to James on her omni tool. The microphone hummed with feedback. Jack looked up to see Garrus readying himself for a speech.

"Fuck these guys won't shut up" Jack muttered just audibly enough to cause Samara, who had been sitting next to her to give her a disapproving look. Jack shrugged at her in a yeah so what kind of way. He double tapped the microphone to check if it was on.

"Hello I eh knew Shepard" he looked across the audience awkwardly "Very well" he nodded at no one in particular. shit he's bad at this. "I think I need to thank her for all she did" He paused and looked at his own hands trying to think what to say. the hell didn't he just bring cue cards at least it will make a funny exranet vid. "This monument" He looked up to face the audience "Will stand the test of time, it and the thousands like it, and in a thousand years the galaxy will still remember Shepard. As a hero their savior or a legend, but I will remember her as a friend, as the commander, as the woman I-" Eleven. Garrus was cut off mid sentence.

The entire room looked to the large window at back of the tower. The Normandy loomed over the audience, casting a shadow over the entire room. It blocked the sunlight from the planet outside. The ship backed it's cargo bay toward the window, going beep beep beep comically as it did so.

"What in spirits is happening!" He yelled as the Normandy crashed through the large window.

Jack lept to her feet and ran at the window, flaring her biotics as she flew past the chaos. She pushed past Tali who was panicked fiddling with her Omni Tool, Admiral Hackket barked orders at nearby security officers. She nearly tripped over Miranda, who was stuck to the ground by a large piece of glass pinning her left leg.

She hit the ground with a biotic field, propelling herself through the open cargo bay door. Jack stumbled as she landed and fell on James. They both pushed to their feet.

"Thanks for the pick up" She said indicating the ship.

"It's fine" He walked to the edge of the bay, he saluted at the crowd as the doors closed. Concealing them from view. "Stay here" He jumped into the elevator "I'm off to the bridge" When James got to the bridge they had had already gotten far enough away from the citadel to see it fully lain flat on the planet.

"Nice timing one the 'show' James really gave C-sec a chance to lock on to our signal" He was right three patrol ships had been quick on their tail.

"How fast can we get to the relay"

"ETA two minutes, buckle in it's gonna be a bumpy ride" A red light blinked on the dashboard "Incoming message sir"

"You are in possession of Alliance propriety, turn in the ship and any accomplices"

"Who's that?"

"Officer Carzin, return the ship and prepare for arrest"

"Thanks but no thanks y'know"

"No I don't know" The voice sounded confused "Just turn your selves in or I will be forced to fire!"

"Hitting the relay in one minute sir"

"Hurry Joker this ship ain't up for a fight"

"Do not fire on that ship!"

"Garrus?"

"Stand down Carzin, I'll take it from hear. Joker return the ship all the charges will be droped I'll pull some strings!"

"Well Joker" Joker smirked

"Sorry Garrus, Hitting the relay in Five.."

"Joker! turn around"

"Four..."

"Joker all charges will be dropped please turn back!"

"Three..."

"Joker!"

"Two.."

"Goddamn it Jeff!"

"One! Brace for transit" They hit the relay shooting through it and out of Citadel space.

A/N: Yeah so I had them steal the Normandy all very exiting and what not. The next chapter will be introducing the main characters and will kick of the story. Hope you enjoyed it, more will be along soon. to explain the citadel is no longer capable of functioning in space. so it now resides on the planet Bouros as a very large mega city of sorts. This story also goes on the basis that Commander Shepard was a colonist/war hero with several surviving siblings. It also goes on the assumption that she was indoctrinated.


	2. Chapter One: A New Hope

Destroy.

Chapter One: A New Hope

2205-C-sec offices Zakera ward

Calista sat impatiently at her desk. Dargum should have been back with the warrant by now. She drummed her fingers on the cold metal desk she sat at. She checked it was just herself in the office. She was alone. Bringing up her omni-tool, she decided that she could spend an hour or two playing galaxy of fantasy five whilst she waited.

Less then immersed in a duel with a quarian in the omega system. She thought over the details of her current case. Four dead, all human, all female, all in their mid to late twenty's. The quarian got in a lucky shot severing her arm. Her on screen character made a guttural scream as 'Game over' flashed across the screen.

"Shit!" she angrily punched at the console. "Asshole!" Like the quarian could hear her. She turned the game off, to focus on the case. All the victims had spent their final night at a bar in the lower wards, Radioactive. All of the women had been seen leaving by various witnesses with an asari. Just have to look out for one on the prowl.

Four dead, four she could have saved. Calista lent back in her chair, covering her face with her palms. Stupid C-sec bureaucracy.

"Enjoying a nap Angello?" Calista shot up in her seat.

"Shit Dargum" she settled back in her seat "I'll never get how a krogan can sneek up on me so easily"

"Ha you humans amuse me" He held up a data-pad for her. "here's our warrant" Calista scanned the document in front of her.

"But this isn't for an arrest? just to search the place?"

"Do we have a suspect?"

"No but-"

"Then all we can do is search the place" he crossed his arms "Well you'll be the one doing the actual searching"

"What! why!"

"I could only get clearance for one of us from the executor, and I kinda stick out like a sore quad in bars like that" Calista sighed.

"Right so standard under cover protocol?"

"Sort of"

"I almost don't want to ask" she said under her breath, before continuing with mock cheeriness "Sort of how!?"

"You will have to go undercover as one of the bar's waitresses"

"That's not so bad I could do-" She looked at her krogen partner "Dargum why are you laughing?"

"Ha It's an impersonation bar" He clutched at his sides finding the whole thing hilarious "You have to dress up!"

"Did I do something to you? is this revenge for something?"

"Ah you humans" she folded her arms across her chest and glowered at him.

"I'll just go get my weapon from lock up"

"Yeah yeah, get a concealed comm device at the same time" She stood from her seat to procure the items from storage, C-sec officers were no longer allowed to carry weaponry with them unless on patrol or undercover work.

She retrieved the items, a sturdy Carnifex and a see through ear piece. Then returned to her desk, where Dargum had taken her seat. Disrespectfully placing his legs on her metal desk.

"You'll leave a dent" He looked up from her data pad he had been looking at.

"Put these on" He haphazardly threw her a plastic bag.

"Whats this" she asked suspiciously as she scowled at him.

"Your costume"

"If I find a princess costume in this" She shook the bag in his face "I will kill you".

"You can try" Calista sighed before moving toward the C-sec locker rooms. Unlike the larger C-sec outposts, this one had one small locker room. No privacy, and the lingering sent of mouldering banana. Calista emptied the contents of the bag onto the bench. It had contained a white tank-top, a black cropped leather jacket with the Alliance N7 logo on it. Well this is suspicious. The final item was a bright red wig. O god. She picked up the wig gingerly. I have to dress up as Shepard! She inspected the bag for any indication that this was a joke.

"At least it's not the little mermaid" She muttered remembering her conversation with Dargum. She dressed herself in the costume, tucking the hem of the shirt into her pants. Alright I look like a morbid fan! she thought to herself.

With pursed lips she returned to her desk, instead of laughing Dargum looked slightly confused.

"Your back early"

"Didn't take that long to put on" Dargum kept his confused expression.

"Huh, anyone ever said how much you look like Shepard"

"Can it Dargum you think all humans look the same" Dargum snorted.

"Whatever Angello" He stood up "Put this in" she put the small earpiece in, activating it as she did so. Calista caught sight of her desk and frowned.

"You left a dent" Dargum looked down, impressed at his work.

"Ha I've been sitting like that on mine for two years and it's fine" He paused slightly "You best get down to transport, Gharder is waiting there with a skycar"

Upon arriving at the bar, Calista was greeted by drunks, bad smells and terrible music. The club was a haze of flashy strobe lights and grinding bodies 'dancing'. Gharder had given her a pass for the employee entrance, which had been hours before hand procured from the bar's owner.

The pass opened a door that led to a small employee lounge. Like most of the locations on the Citadel, it was made up of the same grey metal walls that one could expect to find on a space station. Not that the citadel was even in space anymore.

Calista must have been standing in the door-way doing nothing for a while, Before long a man dressed as Darth Vader came over.

"You-inhale- must be the-Heavy breathing- new waitress" He said the last part with air quotations, taking Darth Vader mask. "That thing gets annoying after a while, Hi I'm Steve the owner" he held his hand for her to shake."That costume is creepy" he muttered. Steve was an older gentleman, possibly in his sixties. He had slightly golden brown skin and short greyish-black hair, that was mired in sweat from the heat of the mask.

"Calista" she shook the outstretched hand. Pretending no to have herd his little comment "You aware of the situation"

"More than aware, I'm one of your witnesses"

"Good then you know the who the bitch killing these women is"

"Yeah" He looked hesitant "It's one of the waitresses here, she's called Falere" god knows if that's her actual name "she's out there" he gestured towards the entrance to the main bar "Fal's very hard to miss, she's dressed in one of those old justicar uniforms" Calista noted how Steve seemed a bit uncomfortable with giving her the information. As if he cared about this Falere.

"If you don't mind me asking sir do you have a personal relationship with the suspect"

"Yeah" Calista raised her eyebrows "No no not like that, I knew her mother, she didn't make it through the war" He scratched the back of his head "So I took Falere in" Something in what he said didn't make sense.

"Sir is there something your not telling me?" The bar owner looked ashamed of himself for a moment.

"Falere is, an Ardat-yakshi" WHAT!

"Harboring an unregistered Ardat-yakshi will earn you some serious prison time you realize that sir"

"Yeah well arrest me later, she's the one killing people" The man had a point. This asari was dangerous and needed to be stoped quickly. Although Calista couldn't help but feel she would be going in half cocked.

"She know I'm coming?"

"No no, just get it over with" He slumped into a puffy pink sofa. Calista gave him a nod before walking into the main bar.

The bar was packed, but Calista wasted no time and spotted the asari almost immediately. She was to put it lightly, gorgeous. The woman was breath taking especially in that very tight and revealing armor. Dargum chose that moment to speak over the comm.

"Don't get too distracted Cal, your hear to arrest her remember"

"Yeah i remember that but i don't remember the part where you bother me over the comm!"

"Touchy this evening"

"Fuck off"

Calista stood at the bar facing Falere, careful observing her from a distance. The hanar bartender pulled her out of her thoughts. He was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, to say the least it was disturbing. A blond wig had been glued lopsided onto his head. Red lipstick smeared on haphazardly. But the white halter neck dress was the cherry on top. Rather than actually putting it on, it floated around him powered by a low yield mass effect field.

"This one needs you to take these drinks to table five"

"I'm busy bother someone else"

"This one wasn't asking" He slid a round tray of green drinks over to Calista, with as much sass as a hanar dressed as Marilyn Monroe could muster. She took the tray over to table five. They were a finely dressed group of human gentlemen on a bachelor party. Clearly already drunk they made sloppy passes at Calista. The groom who was more intoxicated than the rest, was hitting on a nearby bonsai tree Calista felt this was a good time to leave the group alone.

She scanned the room trying to spot Falere. Clearly she had moved from her previous spot and was now leaving the bar, with a blond woman who was unwittingly walking to her death. Calista fought her way through the crowded bar. When she got out of the bar Falere was ushering the woman into a sky-car.

"Freeze! Citadel Security!" Falere lept int action, and in one fluid movement shoved her victim away from her whilst sending a biotic discharge towards Cal. The blast knocked her to the ground, she landed with a thud on her ass.

She scrambled to her feet hastily. Un-holstering her weapon and persueing the asari who was now running away in the direction of Zakera docks. Calista had biotics, but they were not nearly as powerful as the display Falere was giving off.

She ran into a large storage area, however Calista wasn't fast enough to follow her through before she locked it.

"Damn it" She kicked against the door "Fuck" it really hurt, her toes ebbed in numbing agony. Sufficed to say It really hurt. Cal activated her comm link with Dargum. "Dargum do you copy, I have the suspect hauled up in a storage unit!" Her radio crackled with static, but no answer."If you can hear me I'm going in"

Calista used a security bypass to open the door manually, however it was taking its time and as it did so seconds ebbed away. Seconds that could be spent catching the killer. When green does eventually flash up on the door, she slipped into the large cavernous room. Calista stealthily walked through the various crates, wary that the Ardat-Yakshi may ambush at any moment. If she was still in the area.

Gunshots exploded from the other end of the room.

"We have weapons fired, requesting back up!" Calista ran towards the sound of bullets ignoring every piece of academy training in the process. She pointed her weapon around a corner before spotting the fight, the asari Falare was fighting three people who seemingly had just jumped out of a badly parked Kodiak shuttle. Which was strange as that model hadn't been used for over fifteen years! The man who seemed to be their leader was muscular, and clearly battle-worn. He seemed alot older than his two companions, Another asari and a turian with some kind of facial deformity.

"Freeze C-Sec!" She yelled stepping out from the shadows, walking towards the group.

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter One2: Return Of The Normandy

Destroy

Chapter One Part Two: Return Of The Normandy

2205- Zakera ward Docks

Calista just stood there as the chaos erupted in front of her. The outburst she had made moments before had distracted Falare, the turian had taken this opportunity to shoot her. She now lay on the ground writhing in pain as the slug tore through her left leg.

"Stand still all of you" She yelled at the group in her most authoritative voice, however they seemed unconvinced raising their hands mockingly.

"Sure thing C-sec perra" Their leader crossed his arms "Whatever you-" he paused looking confused for a moment "What's your name officer?" He snarled

"I'm asking the questions here sir'" She walked carefully to the wounded woman on the floor, Kneeling beside her. "Now calm down and let me examine-" Calista barely screeched out as Falare attacked her. She reached for her sidearm to fend off the asari's biotic attack. Falare launched a biotic punch, nearly smacking Cal straight in the face.

Calista shot madly in the asari's direction, a bullet hit the spot sickeningly cracking against Falare's abdomen. She stumbled backwards. Falling to the floor she gripped her stomach as she coughed up blood. Calista put away her pistol and knelt by the asari once more.

"Get away from me Bitch!" She used a feeble push, before spiting up a little too much blood and collapsing on the floor. Tentatively Calista reached down to feel for a pulse, she felt nothing. But heard the clicking of a pistol at her head. She flicked her eyes up the older man had the gun at her head.

"Now Officer, I'd like my question answered!"

"OK I'm all ears ask away"

"Tell me your name"

"Officer Angello"

"Really you look more like a clone to me"

"What?"

"Y'know a clone, specifically of Commander Shepperd, now tell me who sent you"

"No one sent me sir I'm an officer with citadel security" he gestured for her to stand, upon looking at her face clearly he relaxed.

"Then what's with the get up"

"Undercover in an impersonation bar, looking for her" Calista pointed at the now motionless Falare. "Shit I killed her"

"You had too kid"

"I didn't have peruse orders let alone shoot to kill ones"

"You acted in self defense, what's the problem?" The turian stepped forward pointing to the corpse with an assault rifle.

"Regulations" The older man snorted "What?"

"Sorry, you just reminded me of an old friend for a moment there" He looked her up and down sizing her up. "Tell me officer Angello, your not one for protocol are you?"

"What gave me away" He snorted again.

"Ever get sick of protocol?"

"Yeah your point being?"

"Join my crew travel the galaxy, go strange places, save lives, make a difference! and i guarantee there will be no more rules and regulations"

"Are you pirates?"

"Of sorts yeah i suppose we are, but we're the good kind" She raised an eyebrow.

"The good kind?" Sirens started to blare in the distance.

"look kid, way i see it you can stay here and get buried under c-sec's protocol or" he paused seemingly for affect "You leave it all behind" Calista looked at the blue and red flashing lights outside the unit.

"I'm in" She followed them into the shuttle, securing herself into the back seat as they took off.

"I haven't introduced myself yet" the older man who was now driving the shuttle turned to face her "I'm James Vega, and this Muela A'Goza" He pointed towards the young asari woman, she had big eyes. Eyes that seemed to have seen too much. And blue skin flecked with red markings. He pointed to the turian to induce him but was cut off.

"Desren" he reached out his hand introduction.

"Calista Angello" she said as she shook his hand, he had a strange kind deformity on his cheeks. Either side of his face he had a misplaced mandible, while most male turians only had them on their head. He had two spares.

"Now buckle up back there, leaving the atmosphere can get real bumpy"

"Leave the atmosphere?" Cal looked at the shuttle's pilot "You aren't docked on the station?"

"We're not welcome in these parts"

"Why not?"

"We're in possession of stolen property" Muela mused from the seat next to her.

"Then why come here if that was the case" She looked from Muela to Desren. "Why risk getting caught?"

"As a favor to an old buddy of mine" Called Vega."We we're supposed to take Falare back to the Ardat-Yakshi monastery"

"You mean that glorified prison?"

"They're dangerous"

"But they can be productive members of society!"

"And you shot one" He called back. He sighed "Don't worry about it by the way, she would have never come with us. She was too obsessed with the kill" The shuttle lurched and stopped.

"This it?"

"Yeah" he got up and hit the door mechanism "Welcome to the SSV Normandy"

"The Normandy?"

"Stolen property remember" The elevator dinged from the other side of the cargo bay. Calista examined the room, it looked like someone lived down here.

"Alot of people on this ship?"

"Nah we have a crew of around twelve, you'll make thirteen" he pushed her towards the elevator that Desren and Muela already occupied. "C'mon we can introduce you to the rest of the crew"

The ride was relatively short, soon there was a 'Ding' as the elevator doors slid open once deck three. Just outside the elevator was a memorial wall, Calista didn't get time to read any of the names before she was ushered into a small dining area.

The crew it seemed consisted of anyone and everyone, there were around six other humans all of whom looked odd to say the least, a salarian woman and an elcor of all things. Vega pushed her towards the group, a heavily tattooed woman stood up, she looked pissed.

"Who the fuck is this!" Calista started to speak but was cut off "Wasn't asking you princess, James who's she"

"Uh this is Cal new crew member, this is Jack the ship's Xo"

"Hi" Calista reached out her hand in greeting but all she got was a nod.

"This is Dr Leo" He pointed to a short man with greying ginger hair and a kind smile."This is Davis"

"Hi" he flashed her a predatory smile "I'm Davis"

"Right and this is Jane" He pointed to the woman with scars on her eyes. "The salarian is Hanin Bau, you'll be bunking with her in the port observation"

"With great frustration captain do we really need another human on this ship?"

"And last but not least meet Tank"

"With false enthusiasm it is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Yeah you too big guy" The elcor seemed Unphased by the whole situation entirely.

"Don't worry he's always like that" The salarian, Hanin moved towards her "Have you met Joker yet"

"Um no should i have"

"probably not he never leaves the cockpit" She shrugged "No worry's introduce yourself next time your in the CIC" The salarian had led her to what was apparently where she was to bunk "Well this is us" She swiped open the door.

"Thanks"

"I'll leave you to get settled in" She backed out of the room slowly, Calista hardly noticed too preoccupied with the view in-front of her. It had been over twenty years since she had been of station, last time she was just a three year old refugee from Earth.

Bitter sweet memories of earth played in her mind, of Italy, of the sunflower fields she would play in as a child. of her mother and father, both gone. Turned to dust long since. Blue waves rippled outside. The ship lurched, and they were of quite possibly on the adventure of a lifetime


	4. Chapter Two :A Quarian in Distress

Destroy

Chapter Two: A Quarian in Distress

2206- Normandy Cockpit

The night shift on the Normandy was slow and boring. Calista sat in the cockpit with Joker, whilst he flew the ship she was to monitor incoming signals. Joker drummed on the dashboard. And hummed to himself. Calista found it annoying, but the old man was enjoying himself so she saw no point in interrupting his fun

"Soo..."Joker Drawled out awkwardly, as he span in his chair slightly. "Anything new?" He clicks his tongue, turning to face her.

"Communication relay is green sir" Machines beeped and whirred in the background.

"I meant with you." He drummed his hands on the arms of his chair.

"Not much" There was a long awkward silence, in which neither of them spoke. It was as if the main character was carefully selecting their next response. "I was here a year on Monday you?"

"Me? I've been on this ship for over twenty years now. Barely moved from this spot" He hummed to himself "Hmm i miss the good old days" He sighed to himself "Don't get me wrong i never moved from this spot back then either" They both laughed, falling into a conversation with ease "I remember EDI and I would always-" He stoped himself mid-sentence.

"Always what sir?" Calista looked at the elderly pilot with worry.

"EDI she would always tell these terrible jokes, the face the commander made when she heard them! i still remember it to this day Ha! I'd never forget it" He slouched into his seat. "Never forget EDI either" He said mostly to himself, but Calista still heard.

"Who was she sir?"

"The ship's AI in a smoking hot robot body" He looked back at his terminal. "She died when that blast came from the citadel, wiped out most of the reapers in this galaxy. The others put their space-flea tails between their legs and ran back to dark space" he thumped the control panel angrily, causing it to beep.

"Sorry sir i didn't mean to bring up a bad subject"

"It's fine you probably lost people too"

"Yeah" Calista looked out into space whizzing past them. "I was three when the war broke out so i don't remember much"

"What do you remember?"

"Italy i was born there, In Rome." She shook her head "We lived in this little suburb surrounded by these wonderful bright sunflower fields" She waved her hands in the air to articulate. "I was playing there when the reapers began to invade, My sister found me got us both out of there"

"What about your parents?"

"They both worked in the city, when Rome burnt so did they"

"What about your sister? She still around?"

"Yeah, Valentina owns a cafe on the Citadel" She shakes her head "We haven't spoken in years though" -BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

"Why not"-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

"We never got along too well she's ten years older than me and-" BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- "When did the communications relay start doing that?"

"A few seconds ago patch it through"

"Aye Aye sir" Calista spun a dial allowing the message through clearly

"This is Jonah'Hazt chief engineer of the quarian science vessel Ghrigult -Boom- O'keelah i think I'm the only one left-Boom- I need-Crackle- I need assistance! -Boom-"

"Sir the message cuts off there"

"I gathered that" he spat out sarcastically "Patch me through to Vega"

"Doing it now sir" she quickly set up the link "Your through sir"

"Vega this is Joker in the cockpit"

"Mphhhhh err what is it and why am i being woken up!"

"We were sent a distress signal" James snored on the other side of the line. A muffled thump followed by an ow.

"Hay! whatcha do that for!"

"You! need to fucking listen" Jack exhaled sharply, and angrily

"Go ahead Joker!"

"Right you are sir, a quarian science ship the Ghrigult needs assistance"

"How far out is the ship"

"Dholen, orbiting Haestrom sir ETA, fifteen minutes out"

"I want Marcus, Desren and Angello on the rescue teem, I want them ready and in the airlock in seven. Vega out" The comms cut off and Joker turned to look at Cal.

"Well you heard the man"

Calista stepped out of the elevator, finding herself in the cargo bay. She spotted Marcus and Desren already at the boarding ship. It was unusual for the captain to take out a four man team. But Marcus needed experience, he was a new engineer whom had been picked up from Omega over a month ago.

"Took you long enough, what's happened that means i has to get up at this hour" growled Desren, frowning at Cal as well as a turian can frown.

"Good morning to you too"

"Skip the human pleasantries! why am i here?"

"Rescue mission, some quarian"

"Just one? why bother" they turned to look at Marcus "I didn't mean it like that its just for one guy this seems a tad excessive"

"Well Marcus' wouldn't you like to think if your in that much shit someone would be there to bail you out?"

"Lucky for me I'm not as screwed as that guy, i fully intend to live a long productive life"

"You productive? I'll believe that when i see it" muttered Desren.

"Shut up and get in the shuttle" They looked towards Vega who despite his size had some how manged to go unnoticed as he walked over.

"Sir" they all barked in unison. The basic plan of entry was to attach the shuttle to the airlock and use Calista's biotics to blast their way through to the cargo bay. The shuttle rocked and bumped constantly.

"Sir what's with the bumpy ride?"

"Interference from the sun its dying screws with the systems like a perra" The shuttle clicked into place, linking itself to the Ghrigult. The door slid open allowing them into the access shaft. "Pick up your equipment and get blasting Cal"

"Right you are sir" Calista stood in front of the airlock door, raising her fist. "Sir is this a good idea, what if its not pressurized in there, its probably best if you just get Marcus to bypass it"

"Yeah but i wanted too see an explosion!" He sighed "Alright, new guy" He pointed to Marcus. "Your up, and try not to kill anyone especially me"

"Yes sir" He sauntered over to the access panel poked it once, and it slid open.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"It was unlocked" He waved his hand at the console "Not that difficult sir opening an unlocked door" He smirked at the captain, who looked less than impressed. As they entered, a muffled quarian voice came from the other side of the cargo bay.

"Hello?" Called Vega "Someone call for a pizza" he continued while smirking.

"What's a pizza?" Called the quarian "N-never mind please! are you here to help me?"

"Yes Jonah" They stepped in front of the door, that had a conveniently placed window. "We're here to help" Cal smiled at him.

"How are you getting me out of here?" Marcus clicked his knuckles smugly.

"Ha allow me" He sauntered over to the console.

"Wait-" Marcus tapped into the console, it did not however work.

"Nice try genius!" muttered James "Yo sparks you know how to get out?"

"Y-yes it has to be simultaneously bypassed through the ships subroutine from the consoles either side of the door" James sighed heavily

"Marcus try not to screw it up" He turned to Cal and Desren. "Sit down Kids' this may take a while" Jonah and Marcus set to work almost immediately, after ten minutes the team's comm links crackled with static. Soon Tank could be heard.

"With great frustration! hurry up. sarcastic concern the sun in this system is becoming unstable, by my estimations you have ten to twelve minutes"

"What!"

"Again sir you have ten minutes, i suggest you use a sense of urgency" the comm crackled and died, Tank had clearly ended the transmission.

"Sir what do we-" Began Calista as the door slid open. "Alright guess it's time to leave"

"Wait" Called the quarian "My research!"

"Forget it" Sighed James crossing the threshold into the main ship.

"I-i can't it's too important! if i don't get it they will all have died for nothing!" James sighed, conceding to the quarian.

"Alright"

"I just need to send a quick transmission" He tapped at the a console "Nearly done"

"Hurry the fuck up suit!" Growled Marcus, as he stood in the door way of hold.

"Talk to sparks like that again and I'll-" Suddenly red lights flashed and alarms blared. Marcus screamed.

"Shit door sliced him full in half!" Calista stated while examining Marcus' mutilated corpse.

"Crap!" muttered Desren, Calista looked up to see both James and Jonah trapped on the other side of the door. "Sir!"

"Get back to the ship!

"But sir we need to get you-"

"Now Desren! you too kid" He pointed at Cal "Pull him out by his mandibles if you have to" They ran back to their shuttle, boots clanking on the abandoned metal ship. As they made their way back to the Normandy...

To Be Continued.

A/N: So sorry about the slow update, i am just having a little difficulty with spellings and grammar. And feel like an idiot whenever i uplode a chapter. Anyhoo... hope your looking forward to chapter two part two.


End file.
